


You are like a student, and I am like a math book. You solve all my problems.

by Eloshien, wowisthatadarksoulsreference



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Humor, Bad Pick Up Lines, Bad Writing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, High School AU, Humor, Kind of surrealistic because weird things are treated normally, Math, cal doesnt really get her but he tries his best i guess, cals pov is really different then trillas, crackfic, it will switch every chapter, jane austen who?, romance dlc, shakespeare who?, she also reads manga, she calls him cal kestis never cal only cal kestis, she wants to romance cal but doesnt know how, shitpost fanfic, the wattpad tier fic of every star wars fic out there, they tremble in fear as they read the beautiful romance we have created with this brilliant fic, this is a crackfic, this is dlc, this is literally a shitpost, trilla is dramatic, trilla talks like a villain for some reason, we are not english sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloshien/pseuds/Eloshien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowisthatadarksoulsreference/pseuds/wowisthatadarksoulsreference
Summary: Cal: Do you like math?Trilla: No, in fact the only number I care about is yours.Cal: Look Trilla, I don’t have time to do your math homework this weekend.Trilla furiously bangs her desk with her fist.She couldn’t understand it. She used a pickup line from the internet and Cal Kestis still could not get her hints. What was she doing wrong? Isn’t she showering him with AFFECTION and LOVE? He’s such a little nerd who doesn’t understand the ways of romance.How utterly predictable, Cal Kestis will forever remain her most cherished adversary.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 41
Kudos: 83





	1. Too much Shoujo not enough math

**Author's Note:**

> Hello me and Eloshien bring you guys a brand new crackfic.  
> We apologize in advance, thanks
> 
> secondsistertrilla.tumblr.com  
> murielstacey.tumblr.com

**14-01-2020, 7:30 AM, Trilla's dungeon  
**

It was 7:30, and she completely finished the shoujo anime she started watching yesterday. 25 episodes in one splendid night. It was a simple story; a girl and boy falling in love. The romantic subtext and the heroine pining for the male lead was something she applied to herself. You see, her own love life wasn’t that uneventful.

She’s what one might consider, ‘a jock.’

Trilla is the glorious captain of the fencing team, and she has never lost a single fight. No one was as good as her on the battlefield. She excelled in almost every subject. What she lacked however was math. It was her most hated subject. How something could bore her almost to death, was an utter mystery to her. Thankfully, one person in her class managed to snatch her solid attention.

That’s where Cal Kestis came in.

He is your typical high school nerd. Somehow, in the year of 2020, the young lad managed to create a Sci-Fi tier robot called BD. That’s why Trilla deemed him worthy enough to do her math homework. Also, there is another thing:

Cal is extremely cute. His fashion choices consisted of colorful, homemade ponchos. She consistently says he’s a total lamo, but really, he a hando which in Trilla's brain was just a cool way of saying 'handsome.'

Flirting was not her forte, and that’s why she forces him to do her math homework. With hope that he will one day get the hint to ask her out. It has been almost a year now, and Cal still did not make his move on her. This was a fact that irked her considerably, she did her best to shower him with her devoted attention— but he remained so oblivious!

Trilla readied herself for school.

She donned her black suit of armor. Yes, she is a jock— but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be a little bit goth. Ordinary clothes did not suit her, so her wardrobe consisted of suits of armor. She knew she looked hot in them and if anyone dared to critique her about it, she would simply defeat them in battle.

However, there is something much more important than her suits of armor and status as resident jock. Trilla has an urgent quest she needs to finish, something very inspired by the anime she watched

When she arrived at school, Trilla made her way to the lockers to find Cal.

She spotted him instantly, she couldn’t help but smile when she noticed him wearing a pink colored poncho. It clashed beautifully with his rust colored hair. How he managed to go out looking like that, Trilla did not know.

‘Cal Kestis.’ Trilla threatened.

She heard him close his locker and sigh loudly, he shifted his head to face her.

‘Trilla, I knew you would be here.’

Trilla chuckled as she stepped closer.

‘I have a task for you, you pink nerd.’

‘Your math homework?’ Cal dryly asked.

‘No, it is a more important task then you doing my homework. You see Cal Kestis… I deem you worthy enough to tutor me in the likes of math.’ Trilla explained, narrowing her eyes. Why Trilla felt the need to talk like a villain from a space movie in a galaxy far away, was unknown. But somehow it, came natural to her.

‘You want me… to tutor you?’ Cal asked her, folding his arms and leaning against his locker. ‘What is your true goal, Trilla?’ Cal asked with suspicion.

Trilla couldn’t help but grin. He’s a smart guy, and she wondered if he knew her true motives already.

She took a step closer, barricading him against the lockers.

‘'Do you really need to ask questions now, nerd?‘' Trilla grabbed the edge of his pink poncho. The quality of it was absolutely exquisite. ‘If I tell you to tutor me, you will, of course, tutor me.’

This was just like the anime she watched. Firstly, you come very close to your person of interest. And then you give the person slight hints. Her cheeks heated as she realizes she was openly flirting with Cal Kestis. It was quite daring of her, but she knew she had to keep her momentum going. She remembered a move she learned a few days ago. It was a powerful one, it would defeat Cal Kestis in one move, if she wasn’t careful enough. Trembling a little, Trilla decided to utilize it.

As if in slow-motion, (just like her anime) Trilla moved her arm, and slammed both her hands next to the sides of Cal Kestis’s head. The iron of the lockers groaned as she accidentally put too much power into it. Gritting her teeth, she concentrated to remain as romantic as possible.

‘You. Me. Library this afternoon.’

The poncho donning nerd nervously looked away, Trilla wondered if her newly learned flirting technique was having an effect on him. She inched just a little closer to him for good measure: ‘'If you are late, you will regret it. For the rest of your little life.''

‘'W-well, I don't know Trilla. I have plans with Merrin after school...” Cal tried to lean as far away from Trilla as he could. ‘'Why don’t you ask someone else, like your friends or something?’' Cal tried.

Trilla stilled, as she could feel a rage starting to boil within her. This was not going according to her plan at all. Not only had he rejected her for someone else, he callously pointed out her lack of friends as well. Does Cal Kestis know nothing of romance? Well, she is sure that no one but her, had an eye on him. She had made sure of that.

‘'If you do not show up, Cal Kestis, I will beat up your simple looking robot.’' Trilla tried.

This was not going according to her plan. Here she was, threathening to destroy his cute little robot yet again. It was a common occurance and it was her last resort to have things sorted out between her and Cal Kestis.

She heard him sigh and slowly she backed away from him. He was smaller than her and it made her feel more powerful then she already was. He concentrated his maximum glare as they both observed each other for a minute. She was getting lost in his eyes as time passed between them.

‘'Tell you what, Trilla. If I tutor you, you will stop making me do your homework.’’

Trilla threw her head back and laughed with mirth. “You dare try to make a deal with me Cal Kestis? How brave of you. You see, I will take you up on this. However; your arrogance will lead you into ruin. I do not know if you can actually help me with my math problems, so we shall see how many Mondays you will actually have to give up for me!”

Cal groaned as he knew he fell into her trap.

‘'Oh god. Fine then. I’m not even going to argue with you, Trilla.‘'  
“Good.” Trilla said. “I will see you at two this afternoon. Do not be late, or your puny robot will regret it.”

Trilla turned dramatically, and the ends cape hit Cal in the face.

‘Later, loser.’'’

**The library, 14-01-2020, 2:01 PM,  
**

Trilla was furious.

And she used the rage she felt to fuel her powers. The dark side was calling to her, and she was willing to answer it. If only Cal Kestis was here to taste it.

The library was almost vacant, except for the sourly librarian and a few other students. She threathened a bunch of nerds to remove themselves from the most romantic seat in the whole library, the one facing the library’s selection of Shoujo manga's, she would need the inspiration to fuel her romantic endeavors.

In peripherals, she saw a bright pink—turning her head she observed Cal Kestis walking through the glass door of the library. He slowly made his way to her, putting down his backpack and then sitting down in the chair across from her. Her heart soared as she noted his green orbs staring at her. Her mouth watered (that is a two dads marry twice reference 😉 )

‘'Where is your book?’' Cal asked. ‘'I only see your notebook.’' He observed.

Trilla tried not to laugh as he noted.

You see, this was all part of her grand plan of making the handsome Cal Kestis fall deeply in love with her. She hadn’t forgotten her math book. She knew that Cal Kestis would do his best to sit across from her. To pretend to have forgotten it; she would force another romantic encounter between the both of them. She could almost taste her victory. Trilla looked over at the wall of manga books and winked at them conspicuously, silently thanking them for their service.

“What the hell are you winking at?”  
‘'Why so many questions, Cal Kestis? Can a woman not blink? Can a woman not forget her math book?’' She spat back.

He frowned a little. ‘'Why do you... always talk to me like that?' He questioned.

‘'Another insolent question, what do you wager will come out of this never ending cross-examination of yours?”

‘'I am just trying to have a conversation with you, Trilla. You talk to me like a villain from some videogame and I don’t really get it.’' He said while standing up, pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down.

Trilla observed Cal as he grabbed his math book from the other side, sliding it between them. ‘'We can start with the basics of last week.’' He explained.


	2. Too much vaulting, not enough math

7:30 AM, Cals residence

‘’Good morning BD-1, how are you today?’'

‘'Beep boop.’' His droid replied.

‘'That’s nice.’' Cal said as he tried to stifle down a mighty yawn. His bed was comfortable, but he must get ready for school. After a minute he slowly made his way to his dresser, eying his ponchos and taking two different colored ones. He was uncertain of what to wear.

‘'So, BD, should I wear the green one or the red one?’' Cal asked as he held up the two ponchos in question in front of his robot companion.

‘'Beep boop, boopity beep beep-boop’.’'

Cal looked thoughtfully at the one on the right, he nodded along to his robot. ‘'The red one, you're right.’' BD-1 has good taste in ponchos, so he followed along with what his droid said.

He thanked his robot companion for its fashion advice. Matching his red poncho with white pants, Cal made his way downstairs to get some quick breakfast. After finishing his short meal, he swiftly checked his backpack. He put on his headphones, before going out to ride his bicycle to school. It was cold out, but his poncho kept him warm. BD was chilling inside the basket in front of his bike, beeping a little as time passed.

His mind drifted off to Trilla’s bizarre behavior of yesterday, forcing him to tutor her. He had a hard time understanding her. The armor wearing girl has difficulties with comprehending personal space, but he knows she doesn’t have many friends—so maybe that’s to blame. At the library, she did show a little progress in math, but it still wasn’t that great. 

It was annoying that she had forgotten her math book though, who asks for tutoring and then proceeds to forget the thing in question? At that moment; her stupid response made him want to walk away from her all together. 

15-01-2020, 7:55, Zeffo High School.

It took him around seven minutes before arriving at school. BD-1 climbed on top of his shoulder as he walked inside. Zeffo High was relatively small, but Cal liked it that way. The teachers weren't strict, and it was good enough. Cal considered himself to do pretty good at his subjects. He genuinely enjoyed literature, math and physics.

He wouldn’t really call himself a huge nerd, though—that honorary title was rightfully Merrin’s. She was most likely the smartest person in their school. 

How he managed to create BD-1 was akin to a miracle. 

He has PE first, and he is not thrilled to see Trilla again, especially after their tense encounter yesterday. Absentmindedly, Cal walked down the hallway—ignoring the other students around him.

He had a bit of Mongolian throat singing music playing on his headphones in the background, he vowed to look up the lyrics of it later. After a minute or two, he walked past the door of the boy's locker room. BD-1 beeped to sway Cal's attention. He apologized to his droid, before walking back to the door. 

He forced BD-1 to wait inside his designated locker as he hastily changed his clothes and entered the gym. Cal was moderately late to the PE class, but his gym teacher, Jaro Tapal, let it slide. He made his way to the rest of the class, noticing everyone's prolonged stare on him. He walked a bit faster out of nervousness, not enjoying it.

His gaze went to the dark-haired girl he knew so well. Trilla’s vivid eyes were focused intently on him, and he swiftly looked away from her; genuinely worried she might force him to do her stupid homework again. He made his way to stand next to another student he had forgotten the name of.

When Jaro started talking, he couldn’t help but think about Trilla again. He shifted his head a little to look at her.

She was as fit as always, her gym armor shining under the fluorescent lights. How did she get clearance to wear her armor during PE? He did not wear his poncho because people had complained about it, but somehow, she had managed to manipulate Jaro into granting her permission to wear her armor even during gym.

Today's class was centered on gymnastics, jumping and vaulting over things. Even though Trilla considered him to be a nerd, he was moderately fit. He loved traveling and going outside, so he does have good stamina. But, he wasn't the best at gymnastics. He could barely do a flip if he had to be honest. 

Jaro forced everyone in a queue as they had to jump over a vaulting box. Cal stood in line behind Trilla and for some reason- he felt nervous again. She was the top of PE class, her physique and remarkable endurance unmatched. Something about her posture said she was totally better than him at everything. 

Jaro blew on his whistle and Cal watched as Trilla sprinted towards the vaulting box— she jumped extremely high and managed to do a triple somersault with a dexterous twist in the end. Landing perfectly with a smirk on her determined face. Cal met her gaze and for some reason, she suddenly winked at him before walking away from the mat.

Was she... challenging him? This early in the morning? Cal couldn’t comprehend why she was always being so competitive, and especially towards him. He watched as she walked with confidence to the back of the line.

‘'Come on Cal, head out of the clouds—do your best!’' His teacher encouraged.

Cal readied himself, body tense; After Tapal had blown his whistle, He started running towards the wooden box. Cal kept it simple with an ordinary jump. He had managed to land on both feet, crouching to lessen the impact. He stood up and let out a steadying breath. Turning around, Jaro gave him a thumbs up, whistling for the following student to perform their jump. 

Walking away from the mat, he went to the queue and met Trilla’s eyes again, she smirked in glorious triumph.

God, how insufferable. Would she ever stop being like this? 

He approached the end of the line and silently stood behind Trilla. 

A second passed as he heard Trilla take a breath:  
‘'Nice try, Cal Kestis...’' Trilla said without turning around. 

Cal did not understand her constant fascination for his last name; she always made sure to include it when addressing him. Should he do the same? What even was her last name?

‘'’Thank you... uhm. Trilla... Sudoori?'’ Cal tried.

This made Trilla turn around to face him, she frowned heavily, and Cal stiffened; worried he has said something wrong. 

‘You dare to pronounce my last name wrongly, Cal Kestis? Show some respect for the woman who just beat you in an informal vaulting competition.”

He knew it, she was challenging him after all.   
And... informal vaulting competition? How did she even come up with that? He was kind of curious about how her complex brain worked. 

‘'Trilla... why do you always challenge me?’’ He asked, raising his eyebrows out of genuine confusion.

‘'None of the other students deserve to be challenged by someone as talented as me, THE Trilla Suduri.’' She advanced a little closer to him. “In doubt, I will always manage to strike you down… In every single way.’’

She smiled a little as she looked away from him for a second. “Besides, there is another reason that you will have to figure out on your own” she added. Folding her arms as she regarded him with a curious look.

If this was a hint about something, Cal did not get it. He never outrightly went against her, but something within him told him to just retaliate for once. Cal was silent for a second before he came up with the best comeback against Trilla’s dramatic antics.

‘'Except for math, because you clearly require me to tutor you in it.’' He said as he carefully moved his head closer. 

Trilla’s brilliant eyes widened in shock, backing slightly away from him. She put on an intense glare, before swiftly turning around. The gym teacher blew his whistle to signal everyone was done with the vaulting. Cal exhaled and felt his anxiety grow by the minute- he regretted upsetting Trilla. He wasn't thinking clearly. He had never thought of Trilla as a terrible person, and he never would. She was just awkward and competitive for unknown reasons.

The last 30 minutes of class passed, and Cal made his way to the shower. 

12:00 PM, Zeffo High School Cafeteria.

Merrin observed him with a curious look, and Cal knew what she was thinking. She took a small bite of her homemade sandwich.

“Alright, out with it.” Cal said, leaning back against the plastic chair he sat in.

She continued to chew, before forcing it down. Merrin cleared her throat as she readied her question:

“How was math with Trilla?” She asked. “You seem kind of… stressed after yesterday.”

BD-1 beeped, and Cal couldn’t help but groan.

“She’s so weird. Today too, you know what she said?” Cal said as he leaned forward. His thoughts going rampant as Trilla was on his mind, he couldn’t even comprehend her bizarre behavior.

“What did she say?”

“She said that we were doing an informal vaulting competition, and that she had won.”

Merrin couldn’t help herself as she laughed heartily. “Trilla is really unique. I do notice how often she treats you differently than the other students…”

Cal frowned.

“Do you think she hates me?” He asked. Insecure thoughts filling his head. Again, he did not hate Trilla; he just thought of her as awkward. Truly, he didn’t want the resident jock of Zeffo High, to hate him.

Merrin thought for a moment, pursing her lips. “I wouldn’t say that… you wouldn’t be left standing if she hated you.” The blonde explained.

BD-1 beeped, indicating that it agreed with Merrin.

The redhead nodded, watching his droid. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

After a silent moment, he remembered what he said to her in PE class and outwardly cringed. Merrin noticed his facial expression, and looked at him with concern.

“What happened?” She asked.

“I think I pissed her off…” he said, his voice trembling.

“Why and how?”

“… I insulted her, somehow. I said she sucked at math and that’s why she needs my help with it…”

Cal observed his friend, feeling a bit bad as he told her what had transpired between him and Trilla. Remembering Trilla’s shocked face, Cal felt guilty.

Silence passed between them.

“I might have figured her out…” Merrin uttered thoughtfully.

Cal sighed, looking worriedly at his friend.  
“Yes?”

“Maybe she likes you. Using math homework as an excuse to become closer with you. Your jab at her was probably not what she wanted to hear from you.” She explained.

This time, Cal started laughing, albeit softly, worried others would hear their conversation. Trilla, liking him? That was the most absurd thing he had heard in a while! If a person likes him, he would expect them to be kind of nice to him— maybe even a little shy. But; to challenge and insult him? None of that made any sense. Cal concluded weeks ago that Trilla deemed his as a sort of ‘rival.’ Nothing more.

“Well, she’s quite beautiful don’t you think?” Merrin questioned.

Cal became as red as his poncho as he registered Merrin’s words. He could feel himself become heated—panicking a little. Trilla’s brilliant eyes flashed through his mind.  
“No, no, no. Absolutely not. You are wrong.”

Merrin gaped at him.

“Cal, you’re completely red!”

“I-it’s because you’re saying stupid things!” He countered in a hushed voice. He tried to calm himself down, thinking about Jaro’s meditation technique; breathe in and breathe out.

No, he did not fancy Trilla at all! He liked girls who were … less dramatic? He never had a girlfriend before, he didn’t exactly think about dating either. But, someone like the armor donning jock? It was almost a good joke if it weren’t for the serious implication of it. If he really had to be honest, Trilla was a gorgeous looking girl. Fit and tall, with an intimidating look on her. But, even the thought of it was crazy on its own.

Dramatically, the door of the cafeteria opened; the wood clashing against the wall with force. Everyone inside fell silent. Cal turned his head to check who caused such a dramatic entrance. He wasn’t surprised when the perpetrator was the devil herself; Trilla Suduri. She walked in with her teammates in tow. The girl was wearing her black helmet, indicating she was pissed. Cal gulped audibly. He knew her rage was directed at him this time.

He could feel her gaze on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek for chapter 3:
> 
> '’Cal Kestis, you have insulted my honor and pride in gym class. How utterly delightful. How a puny worm like you, dares to threaten me like that.’'   
> Trilla took out the chair beside Cal, and swiftly sat down.   
> ‘'Is piquing my interests.’' She dramatically added. 
> 
> She was sure that this flirting technique was working on him.


	3. Why I stopped writing

Hey friends.  
I’m so sorry, but the newest movie completely destroyed my interest in writing this fic. I loved Star Wars But now I don’t enjoy it as much anymore. I’m incredibly sorry. I had a chapter written for 40%, but I can’t bring myself to finish it...


End file.
